Chambre 213
by Catie147
Summary: Assis au chevet de sa tante, dans la chambre 213, Drago ferme les yeux et songe à leur passé. A tout ce qui les a éloigné avant et à tout ce qui les relie à présent. Avec un bouquet de pivoines pour simple décor.
1. 1 - 17 décembre 2028

**Note d'auteur** : Hello tout le monde ! Voici une petite fic sans prétention, écrite en participation à un concours lancé par Seonne sur HPF et intitulé "De Vous à Nous". En voici les règles : le thème est celui de la transmission (dans les deux sens, des jeunes vers les vieux, des vieux vers les jeunes, voire les deux en même temps), écrire sur un couple de personnages ayant au moins 20/25 ans de différence, ne pas prendre un couple parent/enfant.

J'ai pour ma part choisi un duo composé **d'Andromeda Tonks et Drago Malefoy**. Cette fiction sera découpée en huit mini-chapitres d'environ 1000 mots, qui seront posté deux fois par semaine. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le thème pas très joyeux. XD

Merci à **Seonne** pour l'idée de ce concours super inspirant et merci à ma petite **Sun** qui m'a beaucoup aidé avec ce texte, que ce soit sur le bêtatage comme pour le titre ou le résumé. :hug:

* * *

Les couloirs aseptisés de Sainte-Mangouste sont presque vides de visiteurs en cette froide soirée de décembre. Il n'a croisé qu'une vieille dame, qui sortait de l'ascenseur alors qu'il y entrait. La cage brinquebalante l'a ensuite amené au deuxième étage. Les portes se sont ouvertes avec un grincement inquiétant et il s'est avancé dans le couloir désert avec hésitation, jusqu'à la chambre 213.

A présent il reste planté devant le battant et il se sent stupide. Le silence feutré qui l'entoure lui donne des frissons. Il a peur de ce qui l'attend à l'intérieur. Son ventre se crispe et ses mains se serrent autour du bouquet. Il lui a amené des pivoines, ses fleurs préférées.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre toute grande. Il a un mouvement de recul, pris au dépourvu. La Médicomage qui lui fait face lui offre un grand sourire. Ce genre de sourire un peu gêné, un peu compatissant, empreint d'une vague compréhension. Le genre de sourire qu'on adresse aux proches des mourants.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ce soir Mr Malefoy ! Vous tombez bien, elle vient de se réveiller.

Elle s'écarte pour le laisser passer, ce que Drago fait un peu à contrecœur. Il vient toujours la voir à reculons. Il ne supporte pas de la voir aussi diminuée. Aussi peu elle-même.

Comme d'habitude, il ressent presque un coup physique dans l'estomac lorsqu'il entre et qu'il l'aperçoit étendue sur son lit d'hôpital. Sa peau pâle est presque de la même couleur que ses draps blancs. Ses traits sont creusés, marqués par les rides, la fatigue, la maladie. Ses yeux sont recouverts d'un voile de douleur qui ne les quitte plus depuis plusieurs mois. Elle a remonté son pyjama grisâtre jusqu'à son menton, dissimulant son cou. Malgré cela, Drago voit tout de même les traces des abcès les plus développés sur sa mâchoire.

Comme d'habitude, il choisit de les ignorer soigneusement.

— Je t'ai apporté des fleurs.

— Je vois ça.

Sa voix éraillée le fait frémir mais il n'en laisse rien paraître. Il s'avance de lui-même jusqu'à la table de chevet pour remplacer son précédent bouquet. Il ôte les pivoines fanées du vase bleu pour y placer les nouvelles.

— Merci beaucoup, souffle Andromeda. Elles sont de la même couleur que les cheveux de Teddy dans ses bons jours.

— C'est pour ça que je les ai prises.

Il va jeter les anciennes fleurs dans la poubelle près de la porte puis retourne près d'elle et s'assoit sur la chaise en bois inconfortable à côté du lit. Ses yeux ne cessent de sauter d'un point à un autre, incapables de se fixer sur quoi que ce soit. De ses mains abîmées jusqu'à ses fins cheveux gris coupés courts, en passant par le ciel noir derrière la fenêtre et la forme cagneuse de ses genoux qui se dessine sous les draps.

— Comment vas-tu ? demande-t-elle.

Il déteste entendre sa voix. Rauque, gutturale, cassée. Malade. Parce que plus il l'entend et plus l'inéluctabilité de la situation le frappe. Il a l'impression qu'elle lui échappe, comme s'il essayait de retenir de l'eau entre ses doigts grands ouverts. Ses yeux se fixent sur un point précis avant qu'il ne réponde. Le tissu blanc de l'oreiller, près de sa tempe droite.

— Ça va. Tout se passe bien au travail. Astoria est partie en France pour une conférence. Scorpius sera diplômé dans peu de temps. Il a hâte de commencer à travailler. Et Teddy est venu dîner à la maison l'autre jour. Ils pensent à déménager avec Victoire. Acheter une vraie maison. Ils en ont assez de leur appartement minuscule.

Il se tait, la bouche sèche. Il n'aime pas parler pour ne rien dire. Déblatérer sans but, ce n'est pas lui.

— Il est passé me voir aujourd'hui, il m'en a parlé, murmure Andromeda.

Elle est soudain prise d'une violente quinte de toux. Inquiet, Drago se lève à demi, prêt à se ruer pour aller chercher de l'aide. Mais elle le rassure d'un faible geste de main, les yeux larmoyants et le visage rouge. Son col a glissé, révélant les plus gros abcès et leur couleur noire inquiétante. Il ne peut s'empêcher de les fixer. Andromeda s'empresse de les dissimuler à sa vue dès qu'elle avise son regard horrifié.

— Ils m'ont déjà administré mes potions ce midi. Il faut attendre le repas du soir si je ne veux pas être en surdosage.

Sa voix n'est réduite qu'à un chuchotis enroué. Drago la regarde d'un air grave. A chaque fois qu'il la voit, il a cette peur incontrôlable au creux du ventre. Quand il est chez lui, loin de l'hôpital, de sa respiration sifflante et des horribles symptômes de sa maladie, il peut toujours prétendre que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve qui n'a jamais existé. Mais quand il est là, près d'elle, ça lui semble si réel qu'il en a presque envie de vomir.

Cette situation est tellement injuste. Comme si elle n'avait pas eu assez de malheurs dans sa vie, il faut qu'en plus elle ait une fin des plus douloureuses.

— Tu veux bien m'apporter un verre d'eau ?

Drago s'exécute aussitôt. Il remplit le verre en plastique d'un coup de baguette et l'aide à le porter ensuite à ses lèvres. Il tressaille au contact de ses mains sèches mais elle ne semble pas s'en apercevoir. Lorsqu'elle s'appuie de nouveau sur ses oreillers, sa respiration paraît moins laborieuse.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais aujourd'hui, souffle-t-elle. Tu n'avais pas une réunion importante ?

— Je l'ai décalée.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû. Ton travail doit passer avant.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises. J'y tenais. On est le 17 décembre aujourd'hui.

Un sourire étire les lèvres craquelées d'Andromeda.

— Tu te souviens encore de la date.

Bien sûr qu'il se souvient de la date. Malgré les trente années écoulées, ce jour est encore frais dans son esprit.

C'est le jour qui a sans aucun doute marqué un tournant dans sa vie.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci pour votre lecture ! Si le coeur vous en dit, je ne serai pas contre une petite review, ça met toujours du baume au coeur. :)

La suite arrive jeudi, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne semaine et à bientôt !


	2. 2 - 17 décembre 1998

**Note d'auteur** : Un immense merci à **Firenze-Snape, debralovelove et Yasmine238** pour leurs reviews, j'y réponds le plus vite possible c'est promis ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas. :)

* * *

C'est le premier jour de neige de la saison. Les flocons tourbillonnent un long moment dans le ciel noir avant de rejoindre le trottoir humide et de le recouvrir d'une fine couche de poudreuse. Ils dansent dans la lumière des lampadaires, s'écrasent sur les pare-brises des voitures et se posent en douceur sur les épaules d'une silhouette immobile.

Le regard fixé sur la maison silencieuse, Drago hésite toujours. Il est là depuis suffisamment longtemps pour les avoir vu dîner et assister au coucher du bébé. Cela fait maintenant plus d'une heure et demie qu'il la contemple à travers la fenêtre illuminée. Elle prétend lire un livre, mais même d'ici, il peut voir son regard vide. Ça lui laisse un trou dans le cœur qu'il ne comprend pas.

Finalement, Drago prend son courage à deux mains et traverse le petit jardin recouvert de neige. Ses doigts pâles hésitent encore un instant, tremblants, avant de saisir le heurtoir en bois. Les deux coups semblent résonner dans la maison endormie. Il entend de l'agitation de l'autre côté du battant. Une chaîne qu'on ôte, un verrou qui se tourne, puis enfin, le grincement des gonds.

Et soudain elle le regarde, le visage inexpressif.

— Bonsoir, murmure-t-il, un nuage de buée s'échappant de sa bouche. Désolé de vous déranger à cette heure. Je suis Drago Malefoy. Votre neveu.

Elle ne répond rien. Elle se contente de le fixer. Mal à l'aise, il ouvre la bouche pour combler ce silence gênant. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, elle s'écarte et lui fait signe d'entrer. Surpris, il finit cependant par la suivre jusque dans le salon vide, où crépite un feu ronflant.

— Un peu de thé ? propose-t-elle.

— Non, merci.

— Whisky ?

Il accepte après un instant de silence. Quelques secondes plus tard, il a son verre d'alcool à la main et il se tient au milieu de la pièce avec embarras, tout aussi incertain que quelques instants plus tôt dans la rue enneigée.

— C'est elle qui t'envoie, n'est-ce pas ?

La question d'Andromeda le surprend. Il met quelques secondes à comprendre de qui elle parle.

— Non, finit-il par dire. Elle ne sait pas que je suis ici.

Il ne parvient pas à savoir si elle le croit tant son visage reste impénétrable. Il détourne le regard, incapable de soutenir le sien plus longtemps. Ses traits, bien que plus doux et moins hautains, lui rappellent immanquablement Bellatrix, et le simple souvenir de sa tante lui donne des nausées. Ses yeux se fixent sur un pan de mur nu et il s'éclaircit la gorge. Il doit le dire. S'il ne le fait pas ce soir, il ne le fera jamais.

— A vrai dire, elle ne voulait pas que je vienne. Mais je pense que c'est la honte qui parle plus que la fierté. Elle se sent coupable pour votre fille.

— Elle se sent coupable ? Ou toi ?

— Les deux, je crois, souffle-t-il.

Il ose enfin tourner la tête et la regarder. Ses lèvres tremblent et ses yeux sont remplis de larmes qui ne coulent pas. Il avance d'un pas vers elle, le bras tendu, avant de s'immobiliser.

— Je… Je suis désolé pour Nymphadora.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, mais il sait qu'elle l'a entendu car elle secoue la tête, les paupières closes, comme pour chasser ce qu'il vient de dire de son esprit.

— C'est Bellatrix qui m'a arraché ma fille, laisse-t-elle échapper entre ses dents serrées d'une voix douloureuse. Pas toi. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es réellement là ?

— Je ne suis pas celui qui a lancé le sort, mais… j'étais de leur côté.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? L'absolution ? Le pardon ?

Drago se tait, incapable d'avouer qu'au fond de lui, c'est ce qu'il espère. Que quelqu'un lui pardonne. Que quelqu'un le soulage de ce poids qu'il porte sur ses épaules depuis la fin de la guerre. Le poids de la culpabilité que n'a pas réussi à effacer la sentence du Magenmagot. Il a été acquitté et est à présent innocent aux yeux de tous, mais au fond de son cœur il _sait_ qu'il est coupable.

Et depuis que sa mère lui a avoué à demi-mots la vérité à propos de sa sœur reniée, peu après la bataille, elle hante ses pensées et ses cauchemars. Andromeda, cette femme qui a tout perdu, son mari, sa fille, son gendre, arrachés par la guerre, une guerre à laquelle il a lui-même pris part. Malgré tout ce qu'elle peut dire, il se sait en partie responsable de ses malheurs. Et ça le tourmente tant qu'il a décidé de venir jusqu'ici. Pour chasser ses démons. Faire la paix avec cette partie de sa famille qu'il n'a jamais connu. Pour remplir ce trou vide dans son cœur.

— Je n'ai pris que des mauvaises décisions, ces dernières années, chuchote-t-il, la gorge serrée. Mais venir ici n'en est pas une. Je sais que ma mère et vous ne vous parlez plus depuis longtemps. Que nous étions du mauvais côté dans cette guerre. Je le sais. J'assume mes responsabilités et les conséquences de mes actes. Je ne peux pas renier ou effacer ce qui est arrivé. Mais vous faites partie de ma famille. Il y a déjà assez de personnes dans ce pays qui me haïssent pour la Marque sur mon bras pour que je vous ajoute vous aussi à cette liste.

Il se tait et les dernières notes de sa voix suppliante s'éteignent dans le silence. Il se dit avec amertume qu'il est loin le petit con arrogant de Poudlard, plein d'idées, de préjugés et empli d'insolence. La guerre, le procès, le rejet de ses pairs l'ont changé, et ce changement le frappe de plein fouet en cet instant. Si son père le voyait…

— Commence d'abord par me tutoyer, finit par dire Andromeda, mettant fin à son supplice. On verra ensuite.

Drago pousse un discret soupir, soulagé. Un poids s'ôte de ses épaules. Il pensait que cela serait plus difficile. Il lève son verre en direction de sa tante, comme pour boire à sa santé. Puis il le vide d'un geste. Cul sec. Pour se redonner du courage.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci pour votre lecture ! Une review me ferait immensément plaisir. :)

On se retrouve lundi prochain pour le chapitre trois ! Bonne fin de semaine à tous ! :D


	3. 3 - 23 mai 2006

**Note d'auteure** : Un grand merci à **Sun** pour son bêtatage, et encore une fois merci beaucoup à **Zofra** et **Firenze-Snape** pour leurs reviews ! :hug: J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)

* * *

Andromeda et Drago profitent d'une journée ensoleillée pour déjeuner dehors. C'est devenu un rituel hebdomadaire. Ils se retrouvent autour d'un repas chaque samedi midi. Pour Drago, c'est aussi obligatoire que le thé chez ses parents le dimanche ou la sortie du vendredi soir avec Astoria. Pour rien au monde il ne raterait ce moment privilégié avec sa tante.

C'est en regardant Teddy courir dans le jardin, un bâton en guise de baguette magique dans la main droite, qu'il réalise à quel point le temps a passé vite. Il se souvient comme si c'était hier du jour où il a débarqué ici, plein de remords, de honte et de culpabilité. Sept ans et demi que Teddy et Andromeda sont entrés dans sa vie, cinq ans qu'Astoria fait partie de son quotidien. Grâce à eux, il a réussi à sortir la tête hors de l'eau. A mieux accepter son passé et ses erreurs.

— Tu as quelque chose à me dire.

La voix d'Andromeda est calme, légère. Elle suit Teddy d'un œil attentif, mais Drago sait qu'elle l'observe depuis plusieurs minutes.

— Je suis donc si transparent ?

Un sourire étire les lèvres d'Andromeda. Même après toutes ces années, il est encore plein d'une tristesse à peine contenue. Quand elle sourit, Drago peut lire tout ce qu'elle a perdu sur son visage. Et à chaque fois, ça lui déchire le cœur un peu plus. Teddy est sa seule bouée de sauvetage. Et lui aussi l'aide à tenir le coup, ou en tout cas il l'espère.

— Astoria est enceinte.

Voilà, c'est dit. Il n'ose pas la regarder. Il préfère se concentrer sur ses doigts qui se croisent et se décroisent.

— C'est une excellente nouvelle, félicitations.

Sa voix douce lui fait relever la tête. Son regard perdu rencontre ses yeux attentifs et il sait alors qu'elle comprendra. Comme toujours.

— Astoria est comblée de bonheur. Nos parents respectifs aussi. Mais…

— Mais ?

Ses lèvres se sont pincées lorsqu'il a mentionné sa mère mais cela n'a duré qu'un instant. Il se gratte la nuque, gêné. Il n'a parlé à personne de ses doutes. Ni à sa femme, ni à sa mère. Il ne sait pas comment aborder le sujet avec elles. Mais tout semble tellement plus facile avec Andromeda.

— Mais je n'arrive pas à être vraiment heureux, avoue-t-il à voix basse.

— Pourquoi cela ?

Aucun jugement dans sa voix. Juste de l'inquiétude.

— Parce que je ne me sens pas prêt. A être père. Responsable d'un autre être humain. Devoir l'élever, lui inculquer certaines valeurs. Je n'en suis pas capable.

— Je veux bien croire que tu n'es pas prêt pour ça, mais sois sûr d'une chose, c'est que tu en es capable.

— Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait ? Cet enfant aura honte de moi. De son héritage. Il est maudit avant même d'être né.

— Je t'interdis de dire ça. On peut tous se détacher de son nom. J'ai bien réussi à le faire.

Il s'apprête à répliquer, mais elle l'interrompt d'un geste de main. Elle élève la voix un instant pour rappeler à Teddy d'une voix sévère qu'il ne doit pas franchir les barrières du jardin. Puis elle se tourne vers lui et plonge son regard grave dans le sien.

— Je comprends tes doutes, Drago. Tu n'es pas fier de tes actions passées et tu as peur que ton enfant soit touché par les erreurs que tu as pu faire. Mais le plus important, ce n'est pas qui tu étais, c'est qui tu es, maintenant. C'est l'homme que tu es devenu qui va élever cet enfant et lui inculquer ses valeurs. Et n'oublie pas qu'on peut toujours se détacher d'un nom. Regarde-moi. Regarde-toi. Une Black et un Malefoy, tous les deux repentis, tous les deux rangés. Avec une famille heureuse. Si ce n'est pas une claque contre les clichés, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Elle lui presse la main et il lui offre un maigre sourire. Il a envie de la croire. Mais il est toujours inquiet et malgré tous ses efforts, il ne peut pas lui cacher.

— Je n'ai pas exactement ce qu'on peut appeler un modèle paternel idéal, marmonne-t-il, amer. Et si je répète les erreurs de mon père ?

— Tu n'es pas ton père, Drago, affirme Andromeda avec fermeté. Tes paroles en sont la preuve.

— Oui, mais… Et si… Et s'il ne m'aime pas ?

— Tu peux refaire le monde, avec des « Et si ». Chaque père doute avant l'arrivée de son enfant. Ils se posent tous les mêmes questions que toi. Tes inquiétudes sont amplifiées par ton histoire familiale et ton passé. Mais je peux te jurer qu'au moment où Astoria aura accouché et que tu prendras ton fils ou ta fille dans tes bras, tout ça disparaîtra. Parce que rendre ce nouveau-né heureux sera ton seul but, tu n'auras plus une seconde pour douter de toi.

A quelques mètres d'eux, Teddy leur crie qu'un dragon arrive pour brûler la maison et qu'il les défendra du mieux qu'il pourra. Ils laissent tous deux échapper un rire.

— Merci, finit par souffler Drago. Je mentirais si je disais que j'étais entièrement rassuré, mais…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais Andromeda semble comprendre. Elle lui propose un thé glacé qu'il accepte volontiers. Lorsqu'il se recule contre le dossier de sa chaise, il a la sensation qu'un poids s'est ôté de ses épaules. Comme si par ses paroles, sa tante lui avait transmis sa force de caractère.

Ses yeux s'égarent dans l'éclat que produit le soleil en se reflétant sur les cheveux bleus du petit Teddy. Ses pensées s'envolent.

A la recherche d'un prénom digne de ce nom.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci pour votre lecture ! :D Je serais curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette petite scénette. :) On se retrouve jeudi prochain pour la suite, bonne semaine à tous !


	4. 4 - 8 avril 2018

**Note d'auteure** : Un grand merci à **Sun** pour son bêtatage et **debralovelove** et **Zofra** pour leurs reviews ! On entre dans le vif du sujet avec ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

— Tu devrais arrêter ça.

Drago se retourne d'un air coupable, pris en flagrant délit. Il offre une grimace d'excuse à sa tante et souffle un dernier nuage de fumée dans l'air avant d'écraser sa cigarette dans le sable.

— Pas de déchets sur cette plage, le réprimande une nouvelle fois Andromeda.

Il met sagement le mégot dans sa poche, sans protester. Et il se fait la réflexion, avec un sourire amusé, que les années l'ont bien fait mûrir.

Andromeda le rejoint en quelques enjambées puis le dépasse sans s'arrêter. Il la rattrape et ils marchent quelques instants en silence, côte à côte. Le vent marin s'enroule autour d'eux, puissant, et le sable leur pique les yeux, mais cela ne semble pas les déranger.

Drago n'aime pas spécialement venir ici, mais il sait que c'est l'un des endroits préférés d'Andromeda. Depuis que son petit-fils s'est amouraché de l'aînée des Weasley, elle aime venir déambuler sur la plage devant la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Elle dit que ça fait du bien à ses vieux os.

— Depuis quand est-ce que tu as commencé à fumer ? demande-t-elle soudain.

— Quelques mois, avoue Drago, gêné.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il y a forcément besoin d'une raison ?

— Il y a bien eu un élément déclencheur, non ?

Drago hésite. Ses doigts le démangent. Il meurt d'envie de sortir une nouvelle cigarette, de la mettre entre ses lèvres et de laisser la nicotine lui empoisonner les poumons. Mais il se retient, serre les poings et porte son regard sur la mer agité avant de répondre.

— Rien de bien grave. Quelques disputes avec Astoria. A propos de Scorpius et de son amitié avec Albus Potter.

Andromeda ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Il craint de l'avoir offensée mais n'ose pas rompre le silence qui s'est installé. Alors il attend en serrant les dents.

— Tu devrais parler posément avec ta femme, finit-elle par dire. Au lieu de te fuir tes problèmes et d'utiliser ce nouveau vice comme une parade.

Drago la dévisage, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

— Tu ne tiens pas à défendre le fils Potter ?

— Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir ici aujourd'hui.

— Pourquoi alors ?

Andromeda s'arrête et se tourne vers lui. Son visage lisse inquiète Drago, bien qu'il ne le laisse pas paraître. Ses yeux bruns le considèrent avec attention. Ses cheveux méchés de gris, récemment coupés courts, dégagent ses pommettes hautes. C'est bête, mais à cet instant, il réalise à quel point elle a vieilli. Et il a cette vague angoisse au creux du ventre, sa gorge qui se noue, sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi. Une lueur particulière au fond de ses yeux, peut-être, qu'il peine à déchiffrer.

— Je suis malade, Drago, souffle-t-elle.

Si elle n'avait pas été si proche de lui, il aurait été persuadé d'halluciner, trompé par le fracas du vent. Mais il a bien entendu, il le sait. Il le sait par le sourire triste qu'elle lui adresse alors qu'il cligne des yeux, sonné.

— Malade ? répète-t-il, comme un écho.

— J'ai eu des accès de fièvre récemment et certaines articulations plus douloureuses que d'habitude. Je suis allée voir mon Médicomage et il m'a diagnostiqué une scrofulite.

— Une scrofulite ?

Il se sent tout engourdi, comme si on lui avait retiré tous ses sens. Il n'entend plus le grondement du vent ou de la mer, il ne plisse plus les yeux pour les protéger des grains de sable insidieux. Tout ce qu'il voit, c'est ce visage face à lui, résigné et plein de tristesse.

— Une pathologie tuberculeuse, murmure Andromeda. Incurable.

Le mot résonne dans l'esprit de Drago sans qu'il ne parvienne à le comprendre. Ça ne peut pas être possible.

— Incurable ? Mais… Il doit bien exister des sortilèges, des potions, n'importe quoi…

Sa voix s'éteint devant le hochement de tête négatif d'Andromeda.

— A l'heure actuelle des choses, tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire est de limiter la propagation de la maladie. Ils peuvent la ralentir, mais pas l'éliminer.

— Combien de temps ? demande Drago d'une voix atone.

— Cinq ans. Peut-être sept. Ça me laisse encore du temps.

Drago a envie de répliquer. Que peu importe le nombre d'années qu'il lui reste à vivre, ce ne sera jamais assez. Il veut lui dire que la vie est une chienne, qu'il est injuste qu'elle, parmi tous les sorciers, contracte une maladie incurable, qu'elle a déjà vécu trop de malheurs et que c'est aux autres, un peu, d'être malheureux. Qu'elle ne peut pas le quitter, elle qui lui a apporté tant de choses, lui a prodigué tant de gentillesse et de conseils.

Mais les mots restent bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle semble comprendre son émotion car elle se contente de lui presser la main, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Et il le tue, ce sourire. Comment peut-elle sourire alors qu'elle vient de lui annoncer tranquillement sa mort prochaine ?

— Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Teddy. Je veux le laisser profiter encore un peu de sa jeunesse. Peut-être après le mariage.

Il suit son regard et contemple quelques instants Teddy et Victoire, enlacés en haut d'une dune, le regard perdu à l'horizon. Inconscients du drame qui se joue à leurs pieds.

— Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour moi, d'accord ?

Elle semble vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais finit par pousser un soupir. Elle remonte le col de son manteau et recommence à marcher à pas lents. Il la regarde s'éloigner avec un sentiment d'impuissance grandissant. Il se sent si vide.

Comme si elle partait déjà loin, très loin de lui.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci pour votre lecture ! Comme d'habitude, une petite review me fera énormément plaisir. :) Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à lundi pour le prochain chapitre !


	5. 5 - 22 janvier 2019

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Zofra** et **debralovelove** pour leurs adorables reviews. *hug* Et bien sûr merci aussi à **Sun** pour son superbe bêtatage. *coeur* J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

— Que se passe-t-il Drago ? Tu ne cesses de remuer depuis tout à l'heure.

Narcissa évalue son fils d'un regard critique de l'autre côté de sa tasse de thé en porcelaine, un sourcil haussé.

— Je te l'ai dit, maman, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Nerveux, Drago repose sa propre tasse et entrecroise ses doigts pour s'empêcher de tapoter fébrilement l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

— Cela doit effectivement être très important si tu en viens à dédaigner ces gâteaux.

Drago secoue la tête lorsqu'elle lui propose d'un geste un des scones dorés. Il a le ventre trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit.

— Bon très bien, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, soupire Narcissa.

Elle essuie délicatement ses doigts sur une serviette et se redresse pour le fixer avec curiosité.

— Que voulais-tu me dire ?

Drago humecte ses lèvres avec nervosité et détourne le regard, voulant éviter à tout prix ces deux prunelles bleues, si semblables aux siennes. Ses yeux parcourent le petit salon chaleureux sans trouver où se poser. Il ne sait comment aborder le sujet. Cela fait des mois qu'il tergiverse, qu'il se donne des raisons, de mauvaises raisons, il le sait. C'est aujourd'hui ou jamais.

— C'est à propos d'Astoria ? Scorpius ? s'inquiète Narcissa devant son silence. Enfin, Drago, parle ! Ou je vais me faire du souci pour rien.

— Je… Oui. C'est juste… Un sujet difficile à aborder.

— Ne me dis pas que tu as repris la cigarette ? demande-t-elle avec sévérité.

— Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non.

Même s'il ne serait pas contre un peu de nicotine pour soulager ses nerfs à cet instant. Drago secoue la tête pour se libérer de cette idée néfaste. Le sevrage a été plus difficile que ce qu'il avait prévu et se fait toujours sentir, même des mois après.

— Mais ce n'est pas sans rapport avec ce dont je voulais te parler aujourd'hui, avoue-t-il. J'ai arrêté de fumer vers le mois d'avril de l'année dernière.

— Oui, je me souviens, tu étais insupportable. Toujours sur les nerfs. Je me demande comment ta femme a pu te supporter.

— Je n'ai pris cette décision qu'après avoir appris une nouvelle plutôt bouleversante, continue Drago, ignorant la pique. Qui m'a fait reconsidérer les choses.

— Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, s'étonne Narcissa, les sourcils froncés.

— Je le fais maintenant.

La bouche sèche, Drago s'humecte de nouveau les lèvres, avant de se jeter à l'eau.

— Andromeda est malade. La scrofulite.

Ses mots semblent se suspendre de longs instants dans le silence glaçant qui suit ces paroles. Narcissa le fixe, l'expression figée en un masque qu'il peine à définir. Andromeda a toujours été un sujet un peu sensible, un peu tabou, qu'ils n'abordent jamais. Il sait que pour sa mère, sa sœur disparue est une blessure à jamais ouverte qu'il ne faut pas toucher. Ca a toujours été un accord tacite entre eux. Ne jamais en parler. Mais elle a le droit de savoir. De faire ses adieux. Andromeda n'avait pas voulu la tenir au courant, mais Drago a choisi d'aller contre ses choix. Parce qu'ils ne savent toujours pas vraiment combien de temps il lui reste. Et il ne veut pas voir sa mère vivre toute sa vie avec ses regrets.

— Encore combien de temps ? souffle enfin Narcissa.

— Quatre ans. Six, maximum.

Bien qu'il soit surpris par sa réaction, Drago n'en montre rien. Il s'était presque attendu à se voir répliquer un « Andromeda qui ? ». Cette réponse lui redonne presque espoir.

— Je t'ai demandé, supplié d'arrêter de fumer des mois durant, dit Narcissa d'une voix calme. Tu as été sourd à toutes mes prières.

Ne sachant comment réagir, Drago préfère garder un silence circonspect. Que peut-il dire de toute manière ?

— Tu tiens beaucoup à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, répond-il, avec une sincérité qui le surprend lui-même. C'est elle qui m'a appris à estimer tout ce qu'il y avait de si précieux dans ma vie. Elle m'a ouvert les yeux. Sur moi, mes erreurs, mon passé. Elle m'a en partie sauvé. De mes propres démons.

— Oui, Andy était douée pour ça. Faire voir aux gens le meilleur côté d'eux-mêmes.

Drago s'étonne de la voir si calme face à sa déclaration. Jamais encore il ne lui avait avoué à quel point sa tante avait pris une place importante dans sa vie.

Le sourire de Narcissa est à la fois plein de tristesse et d'amertume. Ses yeux se perdent dans les fantômes du passé et ses pensées s'envolent à des dizaines d'années de là où elle se trouve. Vers la petite Andy de jadis, qu'elle aimait tant et avec qui elle a tant partagé.

— Tu penses qu'elle accepterait de me voir ? murmure-t-elle.

— Peut-être, oui. Avec un peu de temps.

Drago se laisse aller à un sourire heureux, bien que tenaillé par une pointe d'inquiétude. Il allait en falloir du temps, pour faire oublier les vieilles rancœurs et les ressentiments tenaces. Alors il adresse une prière muette à Merlin. Qu'Andromeda tienne jusqu'à une réconciliation. Elles le méritent toutes les deux, après tout.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci pour votre lecture ! Oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours méga plaisir ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne fin de semaine, et à jeudi pour le prochain chapitre !


	6. 6 - 14 février 2021

**Note d'auteur :** Un très grand merci à **debralovelove** pour sa review et à **Sun** pour le bêtatage ! :hug: On approche doucement de la fin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :)

* * *

— Excusez-moi… Pardon, s'il vous plaît… Laissez-moi passer. Excusez-moi.

Pâle comme un linge, Drago se fraye un chemin parmi la foule de visiteurs devant les ascenseurs brinquebalants du rez-de-chaussée. Il n'a pas la patience d'attendre avec eux et préfère emprunter les escaliers. Il gravit les marches deux par deux, le souffle court. Il ne s'arrête qu'un instant devant la porte de la chambre 294 pour reprendre contenance, avant de pousser le battant du bout des doigts.

Le soulagement l'envahit lorsqu'il la voit. Elle va bien. Ou en tout cas, elle semble aller bien.

— Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu, dit-il en s'avançant dans la pièce.

— Drago ? s'étonne Andromeda. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle finit de boutonner son pull de laine et se lève, prête à partir.

— J'ai reçu un hibou de ton Médicomage qui m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé.

— Il ne s'est rien passé. Juste un petit malaise passager, rien de grave.

Elle s'éloigne du lit, comme pour lui prouver que tout va bien. Quelques secondes plus tard et elle se met déjà à tanguer sur ses pieds. Drago la rattrape juste avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol.

— Un malaise passager, hein ?

Il l'aide à se redresser et la force à se rasseoir. Il voit ses mains se crisper, ses lèvres se pincer, ses dents se serrer. Elle se sent faible et elle déteste ça, il n'a pas besoin d'être doué du troisième œil pour le savoir. Mais il n'a pas le loisir de tenter de la réconforter que sa Médicomage entre, le visage grave. Il sent son ventre nouer, comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait dire. Il ne sait pas s'il veut l'entendre.

— Je vous remercie d'être venu si vite Mr Malefoy. Votre tante s'est évanouie quelques heures plus tôt à la caisse d'une librairie. Elle a été rapatriée ici d'urgence pour bénéficier de soins le plus vite possible. Il s'est avéré que ce malaise est dû à sa scrofulite de stade trois. Nous lui avons administré diverses potions. Cela devrait atténuer les vertiges, mais non les supprimer.

Drago se tait, mais il a envie de hurler. De lui dire d'arrêter de parler d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là alors qu'elle est à peine à deux mètres d'eux, de cesser d'employer des mots qui le terrifient. Il veut se couvrir les oreilles des deux mains et hurler jusqu'à ce que cette femme et son horrifiante vérité disparaissent, comme un enfant. Mais il ne peut pas. C'est une de ces situations où il a besoin d'être un adulte, d'être d'un soutien inconditionnel. Il ne peut pas flancher. Il n'en a pas le droit.

— C'est pour cela que nous allons la garder ici quelques jours. Son petit-fils ne vit plus avec elle à la maison et il est imprudent pour elle de rester seule à un tel stade de sa maladie. Sans compter que les pommades et onguents prescrits pour soulager les abcès sur son cou ont des effets secondaires parfois indésirables.

— Que puis-je faire dans ce cas ? demande Drago d'une voix éraillée.

— Lui faire comprendre que c'est pour son bien. Et être là pour elle.

Elle lui offre un sourire contraint qui lui donne envie de hurler, mais elle quitte la chambre avant qu'il n'ait pu laisser exploser sa frustration. Sûrement d'autres patients à qui annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles.

Il se tourne vers Andromeda. Il ose à peine la regarder. Elle semble si faible, là, assise sur son lit d'hôpital, le dos voûté, ses mains ridées crispées en poings sur les draps. Il ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Aucun mot de réconfort ne lui vient. Il n'y a rien à dire. La fatalité et l'injustice de la situation lui serrent la gorge. La seule chose à laquelle il pense, c'est qu'il ne veut pas la perdre. Mais il n'a pas le droit d'être égoïste en cet instant. C'est à elle qu'il doit penser.

— Tu devrais t'allonger, lui conseille-t-il.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, réplique-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises.

— C'est la Saint-Valentin, Drago. Tu devrais être avec ta femme plutôt que ta vieille tante mourante.

— Ne dis pas ça.

Sa voix claque dans l'air, plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il soupire et s'assied à côté d'elle sur le lit. Il a l'impression d'avoir vécu cent ans.

— Ne dis pas ça, répète-t-il un ton plus bas. Je n'aime pas t'entendre parler comme ça.

— Mais c'est la vérité pourtant. Je suis mourante.

— Et ça ne te révolte pas ?

— A quoi cela servirait-il que je m'insurge ? Oui, je déteste cette situation. Mais à quoi bon tenter de se battre contre une maladie que je ne peux pas vaincre.

— C'est injuste.

— Je sais.

Drago détourne la tête. Il n'arrive plus à contempler son visage lisse et calme. Comment peut-elle être si paisible face à la perspective de mourir ? Lui serait terrifié. Elle semble le sentir car elle pose une main sur la sienne.

— Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de la mort, Drago. Encore moins de la mienne. Je me fais vieille et c'est naturel. Si la scrofulite ne m'avait pas emportée, ça aurait été autre chose.

— Je ne sais pas si je pourrais être un jour aussi philosophe que toi.

Andromeda sourit, un sourire à la fois triste et tendre. Drago lui ferme les yeux et tente d'appréhender la réalité. C'est dur, ce sera toujours dur, il le sait, mais les mots de sa tante ont apaisés pour quelques instants le monstre de douleur qui lui griffe les côtes. Une fois de plus, il sent le poids de tous ses enseignements sur ses épaules. Elle lui a transmis tant de choses. Sa vision de la vie, si éloignée de celle qu'on lui a enseigné, compte maintenant autant à ses yeux que celle prêchée par ses parents.

Il y a toutefois quelque chose qui semble faire défaut à Andromeda. Même après toutes ses années, sa maladie, sa soudaine acuité sur sa vie passée et sa mort à venir, il y a toujours quelque chose qui lui fait défaut. Le pardon.

— Je peux te poser une question ?

— Oui ?

Distraite, Andromeda commence à défaire les boutons de son gilet avec lenteur, les doigts légèrement tremblants. Drago hésite un instant, il ne sait pas si cela vaut vraiment le coup. Puis son regard se pose sur la trace discrète d'un renflement sur son cou, un de ses abcès à peine dissimulé par la pommade.

— Maman veut te voir.

Ca y est, c'est dit, c'est sorti. Andromeda se raidit, ses mains se figent et son regard vide se fixe sur le bout de ses chaussures.

— Je sais que tu ne voulais pas en entendre parler, mais…

— Qui sait combien de temps il me reste, complète-t-elle d'une voix atone.

Mal à l'aise, Drago déglutit. Il n'a pas à patienter longtemps dans ce silence gêné. Andromeda secoue la tête, doucement mais avec résolution.

— Désolée, Drago. Je ne peux pas.

— Mais…

— C'est non. Tu devrais y aller. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je vais rester sagement ici et prendre mes potions comme une grande fille.

Son sourire, bien que fatigué, ne fait preuve d'aucun ressentiment. Malgré sa déception, Drago n'insiste pas. Elle a de bonnes raisons, après tout. Il allait juste devoir prendre de nouveau des pincettes pour annoncer cela à sa mère.

— Tu as prévenu Teddy ? demande-t-il en se levant.

— Il est en vacances au ski avec Victoire, je ne voulais pas le distraire. Je lui dirais lorsqu'il reviendra.

Drago grimace mais ne proteste pas. Il se lève et regagne la porte avec réticence. Il répugne à la laisser seul, mais Astoria l'attend. Elle doit se faire un sang d'encre.

— Je reviendrais dès que possible, lui dit-il.

Le sourire résigné qu'elle lui offre en retour lui brise le cœur un peu plus. Il déteste la laisser seule ici, dans cet environnement stérile. Mais il faut croire que cela fera partie de son quotidien à présent. Sa maladie n'ira pas en s'arrangeant.

La dernière vision qu'il emporte d'elle en quittant la pièce est celle de son visage fatigué.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci pour votre lecture ! Une review me ferait énormément plaisir ! :D Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de semaine et à lundi prochain pour l'avant-dernier chapitre !


	7. 7 - 25 octobre 2025

**Note d'auteur** : Merci beaucoup à **Sun** pour son bêtatage, et bien sûr un très très grand merci également à **debralovelove** et **Zofra** pour leurs adorables reviews qui m'ont fait très chaud au coeur. J'essaye de vous répondre le plus vite possible, promis, en ce moment c'est un peu short pour moi parce que je suis en pleine semaine de partiels, mais je fais tout mon possible pour vous répondre vite ! :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture. :D

* * *

— Vous êtes sûre qu'on ne peut rien faire de plus ?

Assis face à la Médicomage à l'air contrit, Drago ne peut empêcher son genou droit de tressauter. Sa mâchoire se contracte lorsqu'elle lui adresse un regard plein de condescendance. Il a l'impression d'être pris pour un enfant perdu et il déteste ça.

— Je suis vraiment navrée Mr Malefoy, mais nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions. Votre tante doit être hospitalisée de toute urgence. Elle sera placée dans le service longue durée. Nous ferons tout notre possible pour que tout se déroule dans les meilleures conditions.

— Et si elle vient habiter chez moi ? Je peux prendre soin d'elle vous savez. Ou engager quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle. Je vous assure, elle serait mieux chez elle. La forcer à rester ici ne va rien arranger.

— Elle doit rester alitée, Mr Malefoy. Et son état requière des soins que seuls les Médicomages présents ici peuvent lui procurer. Je suis désolée.

Drago expire lentement par le nez, dans l'espoir de calmer le tremblement de ses mains. Il la remercie du bout des lèvres et se lève pour prendre congé. Une fois dans le couloir vide, il sent une panique reconnaissable l'envahir. Sa respiration se précipite et il est obligé de s'adosser au mur quelques instants pour reprendre contenance.

Il ne peut plus faire semblant à présent. Cela fait sept ans qu'il se voile la face. Qu'il s'enterre la tête dans le sable et ignore les signes. Sept ans qu'il se dit que tout ira bien, qu'il se console en se disant qu'ils finiront forcément par trouver un remède. Mais il doit se rendre à l'évidence que chaque jour qui passe pousse Andromeda dans la tombe.

Ils ont eu plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait espéré lorsqu'elle lui a annoncé le diagnostic. Sept ans, c'est bien plus que les quatre annoncés. Il devrait s'estimer heureux, reconnaissant. Mais tout ce qu'il ressent c'est de la colère contre cette nouvelle injustice de la vie.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux pour réarranger ses mèches blondes, soudainement las. Si seulement il pouvait inventer un remède en un claquement de doigts, il le ferait. Mais ce n'est pas en son pouvoir. Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est être là pour sa tante. Cette femme qui lui a tant appris, tant apporté. La soutenir dans cette épreuve. Soutenir Teddy, sûrement dévasté par la perte toute proche de sa grand-mère, la seule personne de sa famille encore en vie.

Le pas traînant, Drago remonte le couloir pour rejoindre Andromeda. Ils l'ont déplacée dans la chambre 213. Celle pour les patients qui restent pour une durée indéterminée. Sa gorge se serre lorsqu'il pousse la porte. Il la rejoint jusqu'au lit où elle est étendue, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il a vu son état se détériorer au fil des mois, mais c'est à cet instant qu'il se rend compte à quel point elle est atteinte par la maladie. Les pommades ne parviennent plus à cacher les abcès noirâtres sur son cou. Certains sont recouverts de bandages pour empêcher le pus de couler sur son col. Ça lui donne des nausées.

Pourtant, il s'assied près d'elle et prend doucement sa main froide entre les siennes.

— Est-ce que tu veux que j'annonce la nouvelle à Teddy ou tu préfères le faire ?

Andromeda pousse un léger soupir. Ses sourcils se froncent d'inquiétude. Pas pour elle, mais pour ce petit-fils qu'elle abandonne peu à peu derrière elle. Pour qui elle est un fardeau. Drago a eu beau tenter de la convaincre du contraire, il sait qu'elle le pense toujours.

— Je le ferai. Il a besoin de l'entendre de ma bouche.

Elle est prise d'une quinte de toux qui le glace de l'intérieur. La maladie a gagné ses poumons depuis quelques temps et elle éprouve déjà des difficultés à respirer. A chaque fois qu'elle tousse, il se pétrifie, comme terrifié qu'elle ne respire plus jamais.

— Ecoute, dit-il d'une voix pressante lorsque sa toux cesse. Je sais que tu m'as déjà dit non, mais… Il faut que tu la voies.

Andromeda secoue la tête, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot avec sa gorge sèche. Elle tend une main vers le verre d'eau sur sa table de nuit et le vide d'un trait.

— Je suis désolée, Drago. Je sais qu'elle est ta mère, que tu me demandes ça pour elle. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Lorsque je me suis enfuie à mes dix-sept ans, je me suis juré que je tirais un trait sur cette partie de ma vie. J'ai abandonné le nom des Black derrière moi et toutes les valeurs que mes parents avaient tenté de m'inculquer. Narcissa fait partie de mon passé à présent. Elle est morte et enterrée depuis des années dans mon esprit. Je ne veux pas rouvrir de vieilles blessures. Tout ce que je veux, c'est m'assurer que Teddy ait tout ce dont il a besoin avant que je parte.

— Je comprends ton point de vue, insiste Drago, d'un ton aux accents désespérés. Mais ne me dis pas que tu n'as aucun regret.

— Je n'ai plus le loisir de regretter. Ce qui est fait est fait et…

— Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, tu sais, la coupe-t-il. Quand j'étais enfant. Jamais elle n'a évoqué une autre sœur que Bellatrix. Mais depuis la fin de guerre…

— Ses regrets lui ont délié la langue ? l'interrompt-elle avec amertume.

— Elle me parle de toi. De vous plutôt. Quand vous étiez petites. Vos nuits à lire des livres de conte cachées sous les draps de ton lit. Vos discussions chuchotées à la lueur d'une chandelle dans la bibliothèque autour de vieux grimoires. Vos longs après-midis d'hiver à patiner sur le lac gelé. Elle m'a raconté tout ça.

— Ca ne change rien, souffle Andromeda en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle regrette que cela rachète ce qu'il s'est passé… ce soir-là.

— C'est Bellatrix qui a levé sa baguette contre Nymphadora. C'est elle qui…

— Je sais ! Je sais. Mais Narcissa… Elle s'est rangée de son côté. Volontairement. Depuis le début. Jamais elle n'a… considéré une autre option. Jamais.

— Si, elle l'a fait.

Il sourit tristement lorsqu'elle lui lance un regard surpris. Ses doigts enserrent les siens si fort qu'elle lui coupe la circulation.

— Oui, elle m'a parlé de ce soir-là aussi. Le soir où tu es partie. Où tu lui as proposé de te suivre. Et qu'elle a refusé. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a dit non qu'elle n'a pas considéré ta proposition. Ou qu'elle n'y a jamais repensé. Elle m'a avoué avoir souvent songé à ce que sa vie aurait pu être si elle avait pris une autre décision ce jour-là.

Cela semble réduire Andromeda au silence. Elle le dévisage durant de longues secondes, le regard pensif. Il ne fait rien pour interrompre sa réflexion. Il retient son souffle. Lorsqu'elle parle enfin, sa voix est si ténue qu'il doit tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

— Tu lui ressembles tellement. Tu as les mêmes cheveux. Les mêmes yeux. Je me souviens encore d'à quel point j'étais jalouse de ses mèches blondes. Elles prenaient un éclat doré sous le soleil.

— Est-ce que c'est un oui ? demande Drago avec espoir.

— Pas pour l'instant.

Elle se tait de nouveau. Ses yeux s'égarent dans un coin de la chambre, comme perdus dans les méandres de ses souvenirs. Avec un soupir, il lui presse la main, sans qu'elle ne réagisse. Il sait que cela ne sert à rien d'argumenter. Il ne veut pas la fatiguer inutilement.

— Je te laisse réfléchir, souffle-t-il. Mais s'il te plaît… penses-y.

Andromeda hoche vaguement le menton. Lorsqu'il la quitte, la boule dans sa gorge n'a toujours pas disparu. Elle a l'air si fragile sur son lit d'hôpital qu'il répugne à la laisser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Comme si elle allait disparaître au moment où il détournerait le regard.

Pourtant il tourne les talons et sort de la chambre. La pluie qui s'écrase sur les fenêtres du couloir ne pourrait refléter plus parfaitement son humeur maussade. Il s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur, un air sombre sur le visage et les mots de sa tante résonnant encore dans son esprit.

Il n'éprouve aucune hâte à rentrer chez lui. A se tenir face à sa mère et lui répéter ce que sa grande sœur lui a dit. Il ne veut pas voir la désillusion et le chagrin sur son visage. Elle espère tant, à chaque fois qu'il rencontre Andromeda. Il déteste la décevoir ainsi. Et les paroles qu'elle a elle-même prononcé la dernière fois le hantent. Il ne parvient pas à les ôter de sa tête.

« Tu sais, Drago, je ne vais pas en rajeunissant. Et Andromeda… Son état n'ira pas en s'améliorant. Il va falloir que je me fasse une raison. »

Jamais avant il n'avait vu une tristesse si grande sur son visage que lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces paroles.

Mais comment faire comprendre cela à Andromeda avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! Oubliez pas qu'une petite review fait toujours méga plaisir ! :) (surtout en ces durs temps de révisions (poussez pas je sors toute seule -)).

On se retrouve jeudi prochain pour le dernier chapitre ! :D


	8. 8 - 17 décembre 2028

**Note d'auteur** : Un grand merci à **debralovelove** , **Zofra** et **Maxine** pour leurs adorables reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! *hug*

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette mini-fiction, retour à la nuit du tout premier chapitre ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira et que cette fin ne vous décevra pas trop. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas. :)

* * *

Andromeda sourit doucement, les yeux mi-clos, perdue dans leurs souvenirs communs. C'est long trente ans. Mais quand elle y pense, elle se dit que c'est si court. Ils auraient mérité bien plus.

— Trente ans jour pour jour, souffle-t-elle. Que tu es entré dans ma vie. Tu sais quelle est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé quand je t'ai vu ?

— Que je ressemblais à ma mère ?

— Oui, ça aussi. Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire. Tu avais l'air si perdu. En colère aussi. Détruit, brisé par une guerre que tu n'avais pas demandée. J'ai su quand je t'ai vu. Que je ne pourrais pas te laisser repartir sans avoir essayé de t'aider.

— Et tu l'as fait, chuchote Drago.

Il a un sourire triste en contemplant ce visage aux traits fatigués. Un instant, il songe qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour remonter trente ans en arrière avant de se raviser. Il ne souhaite pour rien au monde redevenir l'adolescent idiot d'autrefois. Il est sur le point de perdre sa tante retrouvée trop tard, certes, mais au moins ils ont eu quelques belles années ensembles. Cela n'aurait peut-être pas été le cas lorsqu'il était un enfant immature et arrogant.

— Tu as marqué un tournant dans ma vie, j'espère que tu en es consciente.

— Arrête, dit-elle d'une voix rauque en secouant la tête.

— Je t'assure, insiste Drago avec un petit rire. Tu m'as sauvé du trou noir dans lequel j'étais plongé. Tu as été patiente avec moi. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur les Nés-Moldus que je méprisais tant, tu m'as aidé à les comprendre. Tu m'as enseigné le respect. Et tant d'autres choses. Grâce à toi, j'ai vu une lumière au bout du tunnel. J'ai appris à être indulgent envers moi-même et envers les autres, à m'affirmer dans ce monde qui me rejetait, à estimer celui que j'étais alors malgré mes doutes. Tu m'as tant transmis.

Il se tut en voyant les yeux d'Andromeda s'emplir de larmes. Jamais il ne lui a ainsi parlé à cœur ouvert. Mais c'est maintenant ou jamais n'est-ce pas ? Avant qu'elle ne lui file entre les doigts.

— Tu sais comment soulager la conscience d'une pauvre vieille femme, Drago, murmure-t-elle d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Elle presse ses doigts entre les siens, avec une force qu'il ne lui a pas connu depuis plusieurs années.

— Tu n'es pas le seul à retirer quelque chose de cette relation, tu sais. Toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup appris.

— Moi ? s'étonne Drago d'un rire. Je ne pensais pas que la fièvre délirante faisait partie des symptômes.

— Tu m'as appris que tout le monde peut obtenir sa rédemption. A condition de le souhaiter assez fort. Et d'avoir quelqu'un qui croit en soi.

— Oui, mais c'est uniquement grâce à…

— Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît, le coupe-t-elle d'une voix enrouée. Tu partais de loin, Drago. De très loin. Mais tu m'as vite montré que tu avais les capacités de t'extraire de toutes ces valeurs extrémistes qu'on a tenté de t'inculquer depuis ton enfance. Comme Sirius et moi avant toi, tu m'as prouvé qu'il était encore possible de s'enfuir de la cage dorée que nos familles construisent autour de nous. Peut-être plus tard que tu ne l'aurais dû, mais tu l'as fait.

Elle s'interrompt un instant, prise d'une quinte de toux. Puis elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre. Drago, dérouté, n'ose pas l'interrompre de nouveau.

— Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais il y a eu une période où tu en voulais beaucoup à ta mère. Pour t'avoir dissimulé mon existence et celle de ta cousine.

— Oui, je m'en rappelle, souffle-t-il. Cinq ans après la guerre, juste après avoir rencontré Astoria…

— Astoria était en froid avec sa sœur à ce moment-là. Et ça a fait remonter en surface toute cette histoire. Tout ton ressentiment. Et tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait après ?

— J'ai crié. J'ai cassé le vase que ta belle-mère t'avait offert pour ton anniversaire.

— Et ?

— Je me suis calmé ?

— Tu lui as pardonné. A ta mère. Il t'a fallu quelques mois, c'est vrai. Mais tu lui as pardonné.

— Bien sûr, c'est ma mère.

— C'est ma sœur et pourtant je ne lui ai jamais pardonné d'avoir rejeté ma main tendue.

Drago se tait, ne sachant que répondre à cela. La dernière fois où il a amené le sujet de Narcissa sur le tapis, Andromeda venait tout juste de se faire admettre à l'hôpital. En trois ans, plus jamais son nom n'avait été prononcé. Il a tenté plusieurs fois de l'évoquer. De trouver le courage de l'implorer d'une visite. Mais jamais il n'a osé. Il se disait toujours « Demain, je le ferais demain ». Parce que ça voulait dire qu'Andromeda serait toujours vivante le lendemain. Et elle de son côté n'a jamais pris la peine d'aborder le sujet.

— Ca va faire plus de dix ans. Que j'ai appris que j'étais malade. Dix ans que je m'attends à mourir du jour au lendemain. Dix ans que je me fais du souci pour Teddy, pour toi, pour ceux que je vais laisser derrière moi. Et en même temps dix ans que j'attends ça. De retrouver mon mari, ma fille, le repos.

— Ne dis pas ça.

— Et bientôt dix ans que je refuse de la voir, continue-t-elle, imperturbable. Parce que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'elle le méritait. De me perdre sans un mot de ma part. C'est horrible, je sais. Mais je lui en voulais tellement. Pour cette nuit-là, mais aussi toutes celles qui ont suivi. Pas une seule fois elle n'est venue me voir après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle n'a jamais fait l'effort d'essayer de connaître ma fille. N'a pas tenté une seule approche lorsque Dora est morte. Alors pourquoi aurais-je dû faire le premier pas ?

— Elle avait honte. Elle se sentait coupable, elle…

Il se tait, incapable de continuer. Défendre sa mère devient de plus en plus difficile avec les années.

— Mais je suis prête maintenant, souffle Andromeda d'un ton calme après quelques instants de silence. Je suis prête à lui pardonner. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est toi qui m'a montré la voie. La graine que tu as plantée il y a vingt-cinq ans a mis du temps à faire son chemin, c'est vrai, mais j'ai fini par ouvrir les yeux. Je veux la voir.

Drago reste hébété de longues secondes, pris au dépourvu, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. La situation lui semble si irréaliste. Il attend ce moment depuis si longtemps qu'il est persuadé de rêver.

— Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiète-t-il soudain. La Médicomage t'a annoncé quelque chose ?

— Pas du tout, Drago, dit-elle en riant, d'un rire rocailleux qui le fait frissonner. Disons juste que j'ai beaucoup pensé ces derniers jours. Réfléchi. Narcissa mérite une seconde chance. Tu lui en as donné une, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas le faire ?

— Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a aucune autre raison ? demande-t-il d'un air grave.

— Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste. Mais je dois t'avouer que j'ai peur, Drago. Peur des regrets. Et Narcissa est mon seul regret.

— Très bien, souffle-t-il. Je lui dirai de passer. Dès demain.

— Ça me va très bien.

Andromeda soupire et son corps semble se détendre doucement. Drago jette un coup d'œil sur la fenêtre et le ciel d'un noir d'encre au-dehors. Personne ne l'attend à la maison ce soir et il est tenté de rester. Mais sa tante a l'air si fatigué. Et il éprouve tant de hâte de faire part de la bonne nouvelle à sa mère. Il espère tant voir les yeux de Narcissa s'allumer d'une nouvelle étincelle de vie. Il devra l'accompagner demain. Il faudra qu'il envoie un hibou au bureau pour dire qu'il prenait sa journée.

— Je vais te laisser dormir, murmure-t-il. Je suis de retour dès demain. Avec maman.

Andromeda sourit, le premier vrai sourire depuis longtemps.

— Merci Drago. D'avoir illuminé mes dernières années de vieille malade. Je crois que je ne te l'ai jamais dit.

— Si, plusieurs fois. Mais c'est toujours un plaisir à entendre.

Il se lève, raide d'être resté assis trop longtemps. Il remonte le drap jusqu'à son menton et elle le remercie du bout des lèvres.

— A demain, souffle-t-il.

— A demain.

Il lui presse une dernière fois la main puis quitte la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, le cœur gonflé par l'espoir. Le destin leur a déjà accordé plusieurs années, il peut bien leur accorder un jour supplémentaire. Demain, l'état d'Andromeda ne se sera pas amélioré, mais si tout se passait bien, la relation brisée entre les deux sœurs sera réparée.

Dans la chambre d'hôpital, Andromeda ferme les yeux, apaisée par sa décision. Elle est heureuse d'avoir pu rendre son neveu si heureux. Elle lui est reconnaissante d'avoir allumé cette flamme dans son cœur. Grâce à lui, elle a trouvé la force de pardonner. Même si cela a pris du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Et de réflexion.

Elle s'assoupit, sans savoir que c'est pour la dernière fois.

Dans la nuit du 17 au 18 décembre 2028, Andromeda Tonks s'éteint dans son sommeil, d'une mort paisible et indolore.

Le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Et voilà, c'est la fin. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'ici et merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer cette histoire et qui m'ont encouragé. Cette fin n'est peut-être pas celle que vous attendiez, mais elle m'est venue assez naturellement en écrivant et je n'ai pas voulu la changer, même si ça m'attristait beaucoup (qu'est-ce que vous voulez, les personnages n'en font parfois qu'à leur tête XD).

Je suis vraiment curieuse de connaître votre avis sur ce dernier chapitre et sur cette fiction de manière générale. Qu'est-ce qui vous a plu ou déplu ? Quels éléments sont à conserver ou au contraire ceux à changer ? C'est la première fois que j'écris réellement sur Drago notamment, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui pour vous a coincé (sur Drago ou autre chose bien entendu !). :)

Merci encore à tous pour avoir lu jusqu'ici, et je vous souhaite une très bonne fin de semaine ! *coeur*


End file.
